Spring Break
by koneko-chan4
Summary: well its not perfect but then again nobodys perfect . just read and review please.also i will add chapters every 2 reviews i get thanks.
1. Default Chapter

Sring break  
A/N ok people first itmer here and i dont feel like typing to night but im bored so herei am  
. anywyas firat chapter is short so good bye and enjoy so far . dont for get to review!  
  
" Heat, come here you said nothing would happen!" I said. " What are you talking about?" Heat said.  
" You said nothing would happen the first time. Well guess what im pregnant!"" Oh damn"  
" Now get out of my house." I said pointing to the door. It was the Monday after Spring Break we  
had did something, though. Well let me introduce myself. i'm kitty nakajema but everybody just calls me  
kitty-n. My boyfriend is Heat( for some reason) and now let me tell you what happened.  
Well it was right after school on Friday and me and my friends, Comet, Frida, and Shorty, were   
walking towards my house when, " Hey kitty-n why you walking home?" I then ran up to the car that had pulled up beside  
us and keaned in to give Heat a kiss( I've already known him for a while, now we are going out). "I've told you already  
,Heat. My car broke down and its in the shop." " Oh yeah i knew that anyways want me to take yall home?"   
" Sure," I said. Then me and the girls jumped into the car.  
While we were driving away Heat sprung the question on me.   
  
A/N told you it was short if you want more review please! 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Ok people i am back and cracking again! I know that sounded retarted. I wont't do that again. Anyways I am back with the story and i hope u enjoy.^_^  
  
Disclaimer: ok i am gonna keep this nice and simple. I do not own any of the BAM/G characters.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go to Cancun with me for Mtv Spring Break?" I was so surprised when he had asked me this because I had never been anywhere during spring break except to my old, old boyfriends house and that was because...uh...me no say anymore, but still. Anyways, you know what I said. Right? " Sure I will. I mean wow i have never been anywhere during spring break except for Ga- I mean sure I'll go."   
" Great, we can leave tonight," Heat said. Comet, Frida, and Shorty started acting like they were about to cry. I turned around and gave them a," what the hell" kind of look. Then I turned back towards Heat and asked," Can they go too?"  
" Sure they can why wouldn't they be able to go? I want you to be happy and if them coming makes you happy then they can go. Plus they are-"   
" Heat, I get the point," I said glaring at Heat from a side view in the passenger seat. The girls noticed how quickly Heat got quiet and sniggered quietly.  
A few minutes later( after like all those minutes of me asking non-stop questions)we pulled up in front of my house." Kitty-n, will you just get out, get your clothes, and  
shut up for the sake of all of us?" Everybody in the car was saying to me as I finished my last question. " Can I just ask one more question?" I asked. " You just did now go." I then ran into my house grabbed whatever I needed and ran back and sat in the front seat of the car. When i had sat down though, everybody was staring at me." What?" "Maybe you should shut the door." " And leave a note letting your parents know that you are leaving," said Shorty and Frida as if they had been planning to say this as soon as I got into the car. I ran back up to the house and wrote a note saying the following:  
Dear mom and dad,  
I am going to Cancun with my friends and I know you wouldn't have let me go with out adult supervision so I made sure that one of their parents were going. If you need to get in contact with them or me just call my cell or Comet and Frida's mom's cell at 871-6587. Love ya and tell anybody who calls for me while I am gone to call my cell.  
Bye.  
Katrina Nakjima  
MROEW!  
( leave me alone I made up her first name cuz i forget what it was or never knew.)  
After I had written the letter I put it in the door after shutting and locking and ran back to INTO the car. Literally, in to the car. I fell with a big *THUD* ......and it hurt too.  
Later on, when I woke up, we were half way across the country with the car full and Heat talking to another guy in a car on the other side. "Yo, what exit are we taking I am not sure?" I could tell by the voice who it was. It was Heat's Ghetto, slang talking, I would get myself shot for you, friend, Strike. Strike had been going out with me a few years back and I remember the day we broke up.  
~*~ reminicing~*~  
We were walking down a dark alley way and just talking about the party we had just left." That was fun wasn't it, Strike?" "Yeah, it was," he said. We then just walked through the alley in silence when giant, purple and green monkeys with Harry Potter books came to attack us.( Naw, I was kiddin' ) When Strikes old gang, Poisonous, surrounded us from all sides. "Ok Strike we told you we would get our revenge for leaving us. Now we are taking the girl and if she is fat when you get her back, we just fed her to much," said what looked like the now leader of the group. Then one of the members with an annoying voice said," But Boss, I thought you said we were going to rape her?" "SHUT UP!! THEY DIDN'T KNOW THAT TILL YOU SAID SOMETHING!! DAMN IT, JEREMIAH!!" "Sir, dont say my real name in front of the gang please?" " Just shut up" Then the gang asked Strike to pass me over. He said no. They started shooting and we started running and when Strike saw a bullet he jumped and pushed me out of the way. The gang then ran away when they heard police sirens. When the police had gone, me and Strike were still laying on the ground, him still on top of me. I stared into his eyes and thought to myself,' I have to let him go. He is getting me into trouble.' Then I said something finally. " Strike, I'm sorry." " Sorry for what, that was my fault." " I am so sorry Strike, but I have to leave you." He gave me a long, silent stare then started saying some stuff which i didnt really understand. the only thing the came to earshot randge was," I love you, Kitty-N. I would fucking get shot for your ass." And that was it. It was over, but we agreed to still be friends.  
~*~ remince over~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ok people I added more like u wanted me to and i really need to learn how to type with these punctuation thingys. they are confusing. Anyways R/R and dont forget to read my bloopers and my best friends stories. HI SHORTY!!! 


End file.
